1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a game device and more specifically one in which a building board is provided on which a building is constructed from toy blocks and a downwardly extending tunnel with ridges in the bottom thereof which receives a heavy ball which rolls through the tunnel due to gravity and causes noise and vibration of the building board simulative of an earthquake, with the playing of the game being controlled by a spinner and the building blocks include connecting pins to render the building constructed from the blocks more earthquake-proof and also provided with picture puzzles on opposite sides thereof to enable puzzle-type games to be played.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of game devices have been provided in which structures are assembled by using building blocks, or the like, controlled by chance devices, and the like. The following U.S. patents are those known relevant to this field of endeavor.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,456,098--Dec. 14, 1948--Wheeler; 2,506,184--May 2, 1950--Twining; 2,620,192--Dec. 2, 1952--Housley; 3,452,989--July 1, 1969--Jernstrom; 3,633,915--Jan. 11, 1972--Lippert; and 4,133,538--Jan. 9, 1979--Ambrose.
None of the above-listed patents disclose any structure which relates to the simulation of an earthquake, the construction of an earthquake-proof building or a multiple use game which includes picture puzzles as well as being simulative of earthquake conditions.